memory_delta_noncanonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
FLEXIBLE RESPONSE SQUADRON
1.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Frühjahr des Jahres 2383 übernimmt der menschliche Commodore, Ry Coder das Kommando über die 1.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON. Die USS RICHMOND / NCC-88073 wird dabei das Flaggschiff des Commodore. Der in East-Croydon geborene Brite gilt als überaus charmant und zuvorkommend. Außerdem strahlt er eine geradezu aristokratische Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. Im Jahr 2384 ist Ry Coder 47 Jahre alt. Der Brite ist mit der menschlichen Frau Denara Kervic liiert, mit der er zwei gemeinsame Kinder, im Alter von 17 und 14 Jahren, hat. Ry Coder gilt bei denen, die ihn kennen, als sanftmütig, bis man ihn reizt. Dann kann er jedoch ungewohnt hart und kompromisslos agieren, weshalb seine Vorgesetzten ihm das Kommando über die 1.FRS angetragen haben. Mit Coders Einwilligung hat somit der erste, von insgesamt 24, Kommandeuren der FRS festgestanden. 2.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Nur wenige Tage, nachdem der Kommandeur für die 1.FRS feststeht, entscheidet das Sternenflottenkommando, dass der 46-jährige Izarianer Inderan Fareth zum Commodore befördert werden, und das Kommando über die 2.FRS übernehmen, soll. Inderan Fareth besitzt gleichermaßen einen scharfen und analytischen Intellekt. Manche Izarianer vergleichen ihn deswegen gerne mit Kelvar Garth, den man zumeist besser unter dem Namen "Garth von Izar" kennt, auch wenn er, rein äußerlich, nur wenig mit Garth gemeinsam hat. Als Flaggschiff dient Commodore Fareth die neu in Dienst gestellte USS STARDUST / NX-90120, nachdem alle Feldtests mit diesem neuen Typenschiff der STARDUST-KLASSE abgeschlossen sind. 3.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Jahr 2383 wird der Efrosianer Lo´Raan Yr Krendaron Kommandeur der 3. FRS, die in der Folge in den Gamma-Quadranten, nahe des Wurmlochausganges verlegt wird. Als Flaggschiff dient ihm dabei die USS HERTZSPRUNG / NCC-77982. Lo´Raan Yr Krendaron erweckt zumeist einen gelassen Eindruck, kann aber mitunter sehr leidenschaftlich und emotional sein. Dieser Vulkan unter der ruhigen Oberfläche sorgt gelegentlich für Überraschung im Umfeld des Efrosianers. Wie allen Efrosianern liegt auch Lo´Raan Yr Krendaron der Kampf im Blut, auch wenn er eher ein ruhiger Vertreter seiner Spezies ist. Dies zeigt sich zumeist in seinem taktischen und strategischen Verständnis - weniger in seiner Art zu handeln. Hat sich der Efrosianer ein Ziel gesetzt, dann verfolgt er es mit beharrlicher Zielstrebigkeit. Commodore Yr Krendaron ist im Jahr 2384 seit sieben Jahren mit Brigadier Kira Nerys liiert. 4.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Sommer 2383 wird der Vulkanier Syrak zum Commodore befördert. Das Sternenflottenkommando überträgt ihm gleichzeitig das Kommando über die 4.FRS, die über Vulkan stationiert wird. Als Flaggschiff des Verbandes dient die USS MYSTERY / NCC-79856, ein Raumschiff der AKIRA-KLASSE. Schon sehr früh entwickelt Syrak einen schier unstillbaren Wissensdurst in Bezug auf den Weltraum, und so ist es nur logisch, dass er nach seiner schulischen Ausbildung Astro-Physik an der Wissenschaftsakademie von Vulkan studiert. Seine Nebengebiete sind Nuklear- und Teilchenphysik, sowie Quantenmechanik. Gleichfalls studiert Syrak Philosophie und Exo-Psychologie. Erst im Jahr 2367, nach dem Angriff der Borg auf die Erde überdenkt Syrak sein bisheriges Leben als Wissenschaftler und beschließt am Ende dieses Prozesses, die Kommandolaufbahn einzuschlagen, wobei er sich, während des Dominion-Krieges als brillianter Taktiker entpuppt. 5.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Jahr 2383 wird Hiram Windham zum Commodore befördert, und zum Kommandeur der 5.FRS ernannt, die bei Trill stationiert wird. Als Flaggschiff dieser Einheit dient Commodore Windham die USS CARPATIA / NCC-85473, ein Raumschiff der AMBASSADOR-KLASSE. Hiram Windham ist trotz all der Jahre bei der Sternenflotte, stets der geradlinige, direkte Junge vom Land geblieben. Taktisches Kalkül oder komplizierte Strategien im Umgang mit anderen Wesen, sind nicht seine Stärken. Windham sagt jedermann offen was er denkt, und steht zu seinen Prinzipien, über die er niemanden im Unklaren lässt. Damit polarisiert er stark. Während die einen seine offene Art schätzen, fühlen sich andere durch seine oft sehr direkte Ansprache vor den Kopf gestoßen. 6.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Herbst 2383 wird die 6.FRS in Dienst gestellt. Kommandeur dieses Verbandes wird der kurz zuvor zum Commodore beförderte Andorianer Thy´Var Tharan. Als Flaggschiff dient ihm die USS SATURN / NCC-75893, ein Raumschiff der SOVEREIGN-KLASSE. Die 6.FRS wird kurze Zeit später bei Sternenbasis-214 an den Grenzen zum Raum der Talarianer und zum Raum der Tzenkethi stationiert. Thy´Var Tharan ist bereits zu Schulzeiten von Ehrgeiz zerfressen, und sein Ziel ist es bereits zu dieser Zeit, irgendwann ein Raumschiff der Sternenflotte zu kommandieren. Im Laufe der Jahre bekommt Tharan dabei seine, für Andorianer sprichwörtliche, Impulsivität, die im noch zu Kadettenzeiten sehr zu schaffen macht immer besser in den Griff und er hat sie gut unter Kontrolle, als sich im Jahr 2378 sein großer Traum endlich erfüllt und er Kommandant eines Raumschiffes der Sternenflotte wird. Dennoch bleibt sein Kommando-Stil gewöhnungsbedürftig, da Tharan mitunter Entscheidungen mehr aus dem Bauch heraus trifft, als durch logische Schlussfolgerungen, wobei ihm die Ergebnisse zumeist Recht geben. Was zum Großteil, während seiner Kadettenzeit, dazu beiträgt, dass seine Art nicht größere Probleme verursacht, ist seine Beziehung zu Jeanne Nanga, deren Mentalität sich von seiner grundlegend unterscheidet. Dennoch sind beide von Anfang an fasziniert von einander, und bald führen beide, während ihrer gemeinsamen Kadettenzeit, eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung, die von beiderseitiger aufrichtiger Liebe zu einander geprägt ist. Obwohl er, wie auch Jeanne Nanga, einsehen muss, nachdem sie ihren Abschluss an der Akademie gemacht hat, dass eine Fernbeziehung keine Option ist, kommt Tharan nicht wirklich von ihr los, was auch Jeanne Nanga so ergeht. 7.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Kommandantin der 7.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON ist seit dem Jahr 2383 die Tellaritin, Tealina Roan. Die, biologisch, erst 43-jährige Tellaritin, die im 23.Jahrhundert geboren worden ist und durch eine Zeitanomalie, in die das Schiff geriet auf dem sie gedient hat, in das 24.Jahrhundert verschlagen worden ist, gilt bei ihren nicht-tellaritischen Untergebenen als "gewöhnungsbedürftig". Da sie die Angewohnheit hat, nur selten ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, gerät sie des Öfteren auch mal mit ihren diversen Vorgesetzten an einander. Andererseits gilt die Tellaritin als brilliante Taktikerin, mit einem besonderen Gefühl dafür, wie man die Waffen eines Föderationsschiffes effizient einsetzt. Nicht zuletzt wegen dieser Eigenschaft trägt man Tealina Roan das Kommando über die 7.FRS an und befördert sie 2383 in den Rang eines Commodore. Wegen des Zeitpunktes ihrer Geburt im 23.Jahrhundert, bekommt sie von der Besatzung ihres Flaggschiffs, der USS METEOR / NCC-79684, den Spitznamen: "Twentythree" 8.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Ab Sommer 2383 ist die Vulkanierin T´Nira Kommandantin der 8.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON. Nur wenigen Personen in der Sternenflotte ist Näheres über die als unbedingt loyal geltende Frau bekannt, was nicht zuletzt an ihrer Tätigkeit für den Sternenflottengeheimdienst liegt. Als Flaggschiff, dient ihr die USS ESPRIT / NCC-72356 ein Raumschiff der SOVEREIGN-KLASSE. Ihre Spezialität im Bereich der Planung taktischer Einsätze kleiner Gruppen von Raumschiffen, weshalb sie im Mai 2383 von Admiral Kathryn Janeway für die Übernahme eines FRS-Verbandes vorgeschlagen wird. Wer T´Nira näher kennt, der weiß, dass sie alles Andere, als eine typische Vulkanierin ist. Ihre Gefühle schlummern dicht unter der disziplinierten Oberfläche der Frau, wie es nur bei wenigen Personen ihrer Spezies der Fall ist. Doch dies hat sich bisher nie auf ihren Dienst ausgewirkt. 9.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Herbst 2383 wird Ho Xiang zum Commodore befördert und erhält von Sternenflottenkommando den Oberbefehl über die 9.FRS. Als Flaggschiff dient ihm die USS WARSPITE / NCC-87053, die seit Februar 2378 unter seinem Kommando steht. Schon in früher Jugend ist es Ho Xiangs Wunsch, zur Sternenflotte zu gehen. Mit der ihm eigenen Beharrlichkeit und mit Fleiß verfolgt er dieses Ziel und bringt es bis zum Jahr 2383 zum Commodore, worauf er sehr stolz ist. Ho Xiang gilt als ruhiger, geradezu stoischer Mann. Emotionen trägt er so gut wie nie in die Öffentlichkeit. Man sagt ihm einen außerordentlichen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit nach, was Ho Xiang trotz seiner oft etwas distanzierten Art beliebt bei den Wesen macht, die unter seinem Kommando stehen. 10.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Winter 2383 wird die 10.FRS in Dienst gestellt. Das Kommando über diesen Verband übernimmt Commodore Jeanne Nanga, die im Sommer 2334 auf der Erde auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent geboren worden ist. Als Flaggschiff des Verbandes dient Jeanne Nanga dabei die USS CASSANDRA / NCC-74962, die sie seit dem Jahr 2378 kommandiert. Jeanne Nanga ist eine fröhliche Natur, die gerne lacht. Nur sehr selten einmal sieht man sie nicht lächeln, wobei sie oft von einer stillen Heiterkeit beseelt zu sein scheint. Zu ihrer Familie hat sie ein sehr inniges Verhältnis. Als der Andorianer Thy´Var Tharan in ihr Leben tritt, überträgt sie dies auch auf ihn. Sehr bald liebt sie den schneidigen, leidenschaftlichen Andorianer aufrichtig, und ihre Gefühle werden von Tharan gleichermaßen erwidert. Obwohl sie nach ihrer Kadettenzeit einsehen muss, dass die Erhaltung einer dauerhaften Beziehung zu Tharan kaum möglich ist, kommt sie doch innerlich nie ganz von ihm los. 11.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Winter 2383 übernimmt der bolianische Commodore Chorame das Kommando über die 11.FRS. Als Flaggschiff dieses Verbandes dient ihm dabei die USS TANGLEWOOD / NCC-85904. Chorame ist sanft von Gemüt, weshalb er und seine Fähigkeiten von anderen Wesen oft unterschätzt werden. Chorame hasst den Krieg, sieht andererseits aber gleichzeitig die Notwendigkeit, die Verteidigung gegen invasive Spezies zu gewährleisten. Durch seine Erfahrungen im Dominion-Krieg zusätzlich in dieser Ansicht bestärkt, nimmt er den Posten des Kommandeurs der 11.FRS deshalb an, als er zum Commodore befördert wird. Wobei Chorame die Ansicht vertritt, dass es besser ist, wenn ein Machtinstrument wie die FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRONS in den Händen von Wesen ist, die es, so wie er, nur in Ausnahmesituationen einsetzen wollen. 12.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Winter 2383 wird Commodore Steven McAuliffe das Kommando über die 12.FRS übertragen. Damit ist Phase-Eins der Aufstellung der FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRONS abgeschlossen. Als Flaggschiff des Verbandes dient die USS TRINIDAD / NCC-84653, eine neue taktische Variante der NEBULA-KLASSE. Steven McAuliffe ist ein eher introvertierter Mann, der Frauen gegenüber eine gewisse Schüchternheit an den Tag legt, obwohl man ihn, wegen seiner schlanken Erscheinung und seines guten Aussehens wegen, durchaus als Frauentyp bezeichnen könnte. Seine grün-braunen Augen wirken stets etwas verträumt, was über den wirklichen Charakter des Kanadiers oft hinwegtäuscht. McAuliffe ist sehr stolz darauf ein direkter Nachkomme des legendären Anthony Clement McAuliffe zu sein, der, im Rang eines Brigadier-General, im zweiten Weltkrieg die amerikanische 101.Luftlandedivision geführt hat. Während des Dominion-Kriegs stellt sich heraus, dass er über ähnliche Veranlagungen verfügt, wie sein Vorfahre. Auch er beweist in Extremsituationen große Entschlusskraft, Mut und Durchhaltevermögen. 13.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Frühjahr 2384 beginnt Phase-Zwei der Aufstellung der FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRONS damit, dass der Tellarit Grendax Hrel zum Commodore befördert wird, und man ihn zum Kommandeur der 13.FRS ernennt. Dabei übernimmt Hrel das Kommando über die brandneue USS BARRACUDA / NX-98320 dem Typenschiff der BARRACUDA-KLASSE. Commodore Grendax Hrel ist ein etwas schwermütiger Typ, der oft den Eindruck eines Pessimisten erweckt. Tatsächlich hat sich Hrel angewöhnt, die Dinge zuerst einmal von einer Kontraposition zu gesundem Optimismus zu betrachten. Dennoch glaubt Hrel fest an die positiven Dinge des Lebens, er will sich lediglich nicht unangenehm überraschen lassen. Grendax Hrel ist tief in seinem Herzen ein sehr familiär eingestellter Tellarit, weshalb es ihm mit zunehmendem Alter zu schaffen macht, dass er bis zum Jahr 2384, immer noch keine für ihn passende Lebensgefährtin gefunden hat. 14.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON right|200px Während Admiral Ross diesem neuen Konzept mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber steht, Ist Admiral Kathryn Janeway dem Konzept der FRS gegenüber grundsätzlich positiv eingestellt, weiß sie doch aus ihrer Zeit im Delta-Quadranten aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung, welche Gefahren einer unvorbereiteten Föderation drohen könnten. Deshalb mutet es nicht weiter verwunderlich an, dass das SFC Janeway im Jahr 2383 das Oberkommando über die FRS überträgt. Im Jahr 2384 übergibt Admiral Kathryn Janeway das Kommando der 14.FLEXIBLE RESPONSE SQUADRON an Commodore Vilarai Ter´Kharyn. In der Folgezeit wird die 14.FRS auf Sternenbasis-375 stationiert, die unter dem Kommando des efrosianischen Konteradmirals, Ca´Reen Xa Heran, steht. Dabei ist Vilarai Ter´Kharyn alles andere als begeistert davon eng mit den Bajoranern zusammen zu arbeiten, in diesem Fall speziell mit Oberstleutnant Ro Laren, mit der sie bereits zu Akademiezeiten an einander geraten ist. Als Flaggschiff dieses Verbandes dient der Andorianerin die USS MIDWINTER / NCC-90125, ein brandneuer Angriffskreuzer der STARDUST-KLASSE. 15.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Sommer 2384 überträgt das Sternenflottenkommando dem betazoidischen Commodore Fandor Laroi das Kommando über die 15.FRS, die an der Grenze zur Breen-Conföderation stationiert wird. Die von Laroi bis dahin kommandierte USS ANTARES / NCC-89542 wird zum Flaggschiff dieses Verbandes. Fandor Laroi ist grundsätzlich ein sehr extrovertierter und kontaktfreudiger Betazoid. Er beherrscht, wie alle reinblütigen Betazoiden die Gabe der Telepathie, jedoch sind seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet gerade mal guter Durchschnitt. Wie viele jüngeren Betazoiden lehnt auch Fandor Laroi ein frühzeitiges festlegen auf einen bestimmten Lebenspartner ab. Fandor Laroi besitzt einerseits ein Grundmaß an Disziplin, ist aber andererseits nie abgeneigt eine verrückte Aktion mitzumachen, solange dabei niemand zu Schaden kommt. Sein Humor ist gelegentlich grenzwertig, jedoch nie verletzend. Bei seinen Untergebenen ist Fandor Laroi sehr beliebt, da er viel mit ihnen spricht und immer ein offenes Ohr, auch für ihre privaten Probleme hat. 16.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Juli 2384 wird die Andorianerin Mincara Khrin zum Commodore befördert und zum Leiter der 16.FLEXIBLE RESPONSE SQUADRON ernannt. Dabei übernimmt sie das Kommando über die USS MEDINA / NCC-75866, ein Raumschiff der NEBULA-KLASSE. Um ihren neuen Aufgaben gerecht zu werden, lässt Commodore Khrin das Astrometrische Labor in ein taktisches Planungszentrum verwandeln Wie die meisten Andorianerinnen zeichnet sich auch Mincara Khrin durch ein recht temperamentvolles Gemüt aus. Sie ist andererseits sehr neugierig und interessiert sich leidenschaftlich für fremde Kulturen. Trotzdem ist sie wegen ihrer gerechten Art sehr beliebt bei ihrer Mannschaft. Im Kampf scheut sie sich nicht, Risiken einzugehen, doch ihre Aktionen sind dabei wohl überlegt und entstehen nie aus einer Laune heraus. Ihre unorthodoxen Manöver machen sie dabei zu einer meist unberechenbaren Gegnerin. 17.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Sommer 2384 übernimmt Commodore Ishi Matzuro-Genda das Kommando über die 17.FRS. Auf eigenen Wunsch hin behält sie dabei das Kommando über ihr bisheriges Schiff, die USS SPITZBERGEN / NCC-88047 und macht es zum Flaggschiff dieses Verbandes. Bis zum Tod ihres Mannes, Takeshi Genda, war Ishi Matzuro-Genda von ruhigem und sehr sanftem Wesen. Erst nach dem Tod ändert sich dies. Die Jahre danach, im Dienst der Sternenflotte haben ihre äußere Hülle gestählt; den Kern ihres Wesens weich und verletzlich gelassen. So verkörpert sie im Jahr 2384 in bester Tradition ihrer Vorfahren den Geist der legendären Samurai. Ishi Matzuro-Genda besitzt ein instinktives Verständnis für taktische Situationen und kann hervorragend abwägen, wo in einer solchen Situation ihre Vorteile liegen. Dabei entscheidet sie grundsätzlich nicht, ohne dabei auch auf ihre Innere Stimme zu hören. 18.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Das Sternenflottenkommando befördert im Sommer 2384 die Efrosianerin Kir´Derin Va Goralan zum Commodore und überträgt ihr das Kommando über die 18.FRS. Ihr Flaggschiff ist das bisher von ihr kommandierte Raumschiff, die USS SANTIAGO / NCC-72845. Wie die meisten Vertreter ihrer Spezies, ist Kir´Derin Va Goralan eher von introvertierter Natur. Sie liebt die Natur und die efrosianische Kunst. Zur Entspannung hört die Efrosianerin gerne klassische, irdische Musik, aber auch der Andorianische Blues sagt ihr zu. Kir´Derin Va Goralan ist eine sehr sportliche Frau, die sich in ihrer Freizeit, durch verschiedene Sportarten fit hält. Dabei lebt sie ihr kämpferisches, efrosianisches Naturell aus, das sie ansonsten sorgsam im Zaum hält. Die Efrosianerin stellt im Dienst hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst und an ihre Untergebenen, und sie kann kolossal wütend werden, wenn jemand diesen Ansprüche nicht genügt, weil er oder sie sich nicht genügend anstrengt. 19.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Die 19.FRS wird in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres 2384 in Dienst gestellt und im Capella-System stationiert. Das Kommando wird Commodore Denaris Linar, einer kampferfahrenen, vereinigten Trill übertragen. Als Flaggschiff dient ihr die USS ZHUKOW / NCC-82821, ein Raumschiff der SOVEREIGN-KLASSE. Denaris Linar gilt als besonnene Vertreterin ihres Volkes. Nur selten lässt sie sich aus der Ruhe bringen. Wenn das allerding doch einmal geschieht, dann steht man ihr besser nicht im Weg. Ihre Qualitäten als Kommandantin bestehen darin, dass sie sehr gut auf ihre Crew und die Ihr unterstellten Raumschiffe achtet. Ein verlorenes Leben ist ihr nicht gleichgültig und so agiert sie nach dem Motto: "Erst wägen, dann wagen". Sie wird von ihren Freunden als präsent beschrieben. Mit ihrer Heimatwelt hält sie kaum Kontakt, da der Weltraum mittlerweile für sie zur Heimat geworden ist. 20.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Spätsommer 2384 übernimmt Commodore Fernando Munoz das Kommando über die 20.FRS. Sein Flaggschiff ist die USS HERSCHEL / NCC-16435, ein Raumschiff der AMBASSADOR-KLASSE. Fernando Munoz ist ein Mensch der den Inbegriff des Wortes Leidenschaft darstellt. Wenn er etwas tut, dann tut er es mit brennender Leidenschaft, oder aber er lehnt es total ab. Munoz scheint, gerade in jüngeren Jahren von einer steten inneren Unruhe getrieben zu werden. Erst nach dem Beginn seiner Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie legt er dieses Verhalten ein wenig ab. Dennoch spürt man auch gegenwärtig noch das innere Feuer, wenn man Munoz entgegen tritt. Trotz seiner imposanten Erscheinung ist Munoz zumeist von sehr fröhlicher Natur. Er lacht gerne, mitunter auch über sich selbst, und er liebt die Klänge fröhlicher Musik. Darum hat er nie eine besondere Leidenschaft für die klassische Musik entwickelt, mit deren zumeist schwermütigen Themen er sich nicht anfreunden kann. Tanzmusik hingegen liebt Munoz über alles und so ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass er nach Dienst gerne mal in seinem Quartier seinen Körper zu flotten Salsa-Klängen bewegt, wobei er vollkommen abschalten kann. 21.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Spätsommer 2384 übernimmt Commodore Stefanie Farrell das Kommando über die 21.FRS. Als Flaggschiff dient ihr dabei die USS VESTERGAARD / NCC-67532, ein Raumschiff der NORWAY-KLASSE. Stefanie Farrell besitzt das typische waliser Gemüt, so kann es durchaus schon einmal passieren, dass ihr Temperament allzu sehr überschäumt. In Krisensituationen wandelt sich dieses Verhalten, sie überkommt dann zumeist eine geradezu unnatürliche Ruhe, und sie handelt analytisch und sicher. Dieser Widerspruch verleiht ihrer Erscheinung manchmal eine gewisse Mystik. Ihre äußere Erscheinung ist familientypisch. So ist sie, wie fast alle Mitglieder ihrer Familie, hoch aufgeschossen und schlank, besitzt rotblondes, leicht gewelltes, Haar, das sie lang trägt, und blau-grüne Augen, die eine gewisse Magie auszustrahlen scheinen. Trotz ihres blendenden Aussehens und ihres sehr interessanten Wesens, ist Stefanie Farrell auch mit 44 Jahren immer noch unverheiratet. 22.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im Spätsommer 2384 übernimmt Commodore Ranjid Karboutli das Kommando über die 22.FRS. Als Flaggschiff dient ihm die USS WICHITA / NCC-87349, eine taktische Variante der NEBULA-KLASSE. Ranjid Karboutli ist im Grunde seines Herzens ein sehr bescheidener Mensch, der nichts desto trotz seine Ziele mit Beharrlichkeit verfolgt. Zudem ist er tief religiös und glaubt, wie seine Ahnen, fest an die Seelenwanderung. In seiner Statur ist Karboutli sehr schlank und sehnig. Gelegentlich verrät seine Haltung dabei, welch adeliger Abstammung er ist. Als Kommandeur handelt Ranjid Karboutli stets besonnen, aber auch bestimmt. Seine geduldige, nie impulsive, Art macht ihn für seine Untergebenen zu einem sehr angenehmen Vorgesetzten, dessen Art dennoch Respekt gebietet. 23.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im August 2384 übernimmt Commodore Claudine de Bracy das Kommando über die 23.FRS. Als Flaggschiff dient ihr die USS KELVIN / NCC-79852, ein Angriffskreuzer der AKIRA-KLASSE. Claudine de Bracy ist eine lebens- und unternehmenslustige Frau, ohne das Bedürfnis danach, sich fest an einen Lebenspartner zu binden. So frönt sie lieber dem Single-Dasein und genießt ihre Freiheit wo sie kann. In ihrer Statur ist Claudine de Bracy schlank und zierlich. Ihre fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge verleihen ihr dabei mitunter das Ambiente einer Porzellanfigur, was durch ihre schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare, die großen, dunkelbraunen Augen und ihren sehr blassen Teint noch unterstützt wird. Ihre Art ist mitunter etwas sprunghaft, und manchmal dadurch nicht ganz so leicht nachvollziehbar. Im Dienst ist sie gewissenhaft und sehr verantwortungsbewusst, so neigt sie, trotz ihrer mitunter lebhaften Art, niemals dazu überstürzte Entscheidungen zu treffen oder unwägbare Risiken einzugehen, sofern sie nicht dazu gezwungen ist. 24.FLEXIBLE-RESPONSE-SQUADRON Im September 2384 übernimmt Commodore Melanie O´Shea das Kommando über die 24.FRS. Als Flaggschiff des Verbandes dient ihr dabei die USS PEGASUS / NCC-79974, einer Variante der AKIRA-KLASSE, die als Leichter Träger konzipiert worden ist. Melanie O´Shea ist eine sehr traditionsbewusste Frau, welche die Traditionen ihrer Vorfahren pflegt. So trägt sie bei Landurlauben gerne die schottische Landestracht, mit dem Tartan ihres Heimat-Clans. Zudem versteht sie sich darauf Dudelsack zu spielen, auch wenn ihr Mann von dieser Freizeitbeschäftigung seiner Frau alles andere als begeistert ist. Als Melanie, nach ihrem Shuttle-Unfall an der Sternenflottenakademie, erfährt, dass sie niemals eigene Kinder wird haben können, ist sie zunächst geschockt und sie absolviert in der Folgezeit regelmäßige Besuche bei einer Counselor, die sehr einfühlsam mit ihr dieses Problem diskutiert. In dieser Zeit wird sie einerseits introvertierter als zuvor, andererseits reift sie aber auch gleichermaßen und entwickelt einen sehr ausgeglichenen Wesenszug. Als sie schließlich ihren Mann kennenlernt, hat sie dies bereits überwunden, und zu Beginn des Jahres 2384 sprechen sie offen darüber, dass sie eventuell Kinder adoptieren wollen. Eine konkrete Entscheidung haben sie aber gegenwärtig noch nicht getroffen. Als Kommandantin handelt Melanie O´Shea zumeist sehr umsichtig und lässt sich zumeist vom Prinzip des kalkulierten Risikos leiten. Zu riskante Manöver sind nicht ihre Sache; von daher gehört sie eher zu den konservativen Befehlshaberinnen. Anmerkungen: Kategorie:STAR TREK - DIVIDED Kategorie:Flotten der Sternenflotte